


Sweet Dream Or Beautiful Nightmare

by lowlifetheory



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Angst, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the episode of Supernatural all the way back in season 2 when a Djinn got his grubby mitts on Dean and showed him what life could have been like if Azazel had never killed Mary Winchester. Well a Djinn turns up in Beacon Hills and gets hold of Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dream Or Beautiful Nightmare

Stiles woke to the sound of the television playing in the background. His face was pressed into his pillow, so hot against his skin. He opened his eyes. There was a soft light on in the bedroom too but it was low so the room was mostly dark. The digital alarm clock on his bedside table read 22:27.

Only he didn’t have digital alarm clock. Nor had he any intentions of reading A Game of Thrones which was sitting beside it. He was pretty sure he didn’t even own the book. The programme was good enough for him. Then someone laughed quietly in the bed beside him. A male someone.

Stiles twisted getting his legs caught in the sheets. A leg was pressed against his own but it moved and hands were soothing him, helping him to turn. ‘Hey baby calm down.’ A strangely familiar voice said. Stiles couldn’t place it. When he finally untangled himself he looked up. In the dim light of the bedroom Derek Hale peered back with concerned eyes. ‘You ok? You feel better?’

‘Better?’ Stiles asked pushing himself into a sitting position.

‘Yeah? You were in pretty shitty form earlier. You fainted when you came home from work. I had to carry you to bed.’

‘Work? I work?’ Stiles said. Last he remembered was skipping last period English to meet the hot girl who just started working in Stiles’ second favourite diner (second because it’s chilli cheese fries were below average but the orange chocolate milkshakes rocked his world). The girl was into him, every time he was in the diner, which was a lot lately because no one had ever been into him before, she spent ages talking. Yesterday she asked him to join her at the old sawmill on the edge of town for an afternoon picnic.

‘Yes you work you dumbass.’ Derek said pressing a soft kiss to Stiles’ forehead and interrupting his thoughts. Derek frowned, touching the skin there. ‘You’re temperatures down at least. Here have some water.’ Derek said, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ shoulders before handing him a glass of water. Stiles took a long gulp before handing the glass back.

‘What’s going on?’ Stiles asked holding the glass. He was wearing a too big t-shirt. Derek was shirtless. He looked awesome, but then Derek Hale always looked awesome.

‘I don’t know. I think its flu.’ Derek said. ‘Or a bug, maybe you have one of those twenty four hour things.’

‘I’m hallucinating?’ Stiles asked.

‘Are you? What do you see?’ Derek was on his knees now flicking on the overhead light and tilting Stiles head back to look into his eyes.

‘Um, you.’ Stiles said trying, and failing, to pull his head away from Derek.

‘Hold still Stiles.’ Derek said softly. ‘You’re eyes look ok to me. Have you had another migraine lately?’

‘I’ve never had a migraine in my life.’ Stiles said finally pulling his head free.

‘You had one last week. Remember the pain and the blacking out and the puking?’

‘Huh. Are we in your house?’

Derek stared at Stiles for a long minute. In the background someone was shot on the television. Derek was watching a cop movie.

‘I would have thought you hated cop movies.’ Stiles said.

‘Stiles what the hell is going on? I’m worried. I’m gonna’ call Laura.’

‘You’re sister?’ Stiles asked.

‘Do you know any other Laura’s?’ Derek asked lifting his phone. ‘Maybe she can help.’

‘How can she help?’

‘Oh I don’t know maybe her medicine degree will come in handy.’

‘Medicine?’ Stiles said finally getting out of the bed. He watched as Derek stood wearing just soft grey sleeping pants that clung to his round ass perfectly. They were slung low on his hips and Stiles felt like he needed to lie back down. Something weird was going on.

Ok so he started with the facts.

Derek Hale hates Stiles’ guts. He told him those very words the day before yesterday when Stiles asked him what kind of grumpy juice he’d been drinking every morning because the latest batch seemed to be off, Derek was scowlier than normal but less spiteful.

Laura Hale is dead. Stiles knows because he seen her body with his own eyes. Or half of it.

He’s a high school loser.

His mom used to get the odd migraine but he doesn’t think he’s ever had one. Unless it’s been werewolf induced.

He doesn’t think he’s gay. Ok so he’ll admit to the deepest part of himself that he has a crush on Derek but that just came from the guy’s power and position in the pack right? But still, full on sharing a bed, and a house, with Derek is like Scott ignoring Allison to ask Stiles how his day’s been for a change.

He knows for certain he does not have a job. He’s broke, if he had a job, he would see money, and thus see a new Xbox. He’s pretty sure he doesn’t have a new Xbox.

Derek came back into the room with two pills in his hand. He looks incredible. ‘Ok, so Laura said she’ll pop over tomorrow. Take these to reduce your temperature and lots of fluid and sleep. You’re to take the rest of the week off.’ Derek said handing Stiles the pills and the glass of water again. Stiles took them; he didn’t know what else to do. He finished the glass of water, and almost dropped it when Derek wrapped his arms around him pulling him flush against his body. ‘She also said no sex.’ Derek pouted kissing Stiles neck. Stiles froze; Derek Hale was smooching his neck. ‘So hurry up and get better.’

Derek’s hands were slipping down the back of Stiles’ joggers now. ‘I need more water.’ Stiles said in a panic. Derek stepped back and took the glass.

‘So you do.’ He said, kissing Stiles on the lips and walking out of the room.

Curiosity got the better of Stiles and he followed Derek. There was a dresser as he’s about to leave the room with a gun, a badge and a stab vest on it. Stiles picked up the badge, Detective Sargent Hale, it said, and a picture of a gruff looking Derek glaring at the camera. Stiles put it back and headed out of the room. Derek’s a cop? Is he undercover? What the hell is going on? Is he dreaming because he thought police would be at the very bottom of the list of jobs Derek would apply for?

The hall was large with half a dozen white doors, all closed. Stiles walked down the stairs into the hallway. There’s a big living room with a massive television and black leather sofa’s curled around it. He noticed a PS3 tucked into the cabinet along with a state of the art sound system. There’s a dining area towards the back with a big oval table and eight chairs around it. Stiles tried to think of eight people he knows who would ever share a meal with him.

The kitchen was massive too. There was an island in the middle and counters surrounding it. There’s a breakfast bar with stools tucked neatly underneath and a pile of letters waiting for attention along with newspapers, two sets of car keys and a phone. Derek was at the sink. ‘Hey you should have got back into bed.’ He said softly turning around. ‘You do look pale.’

‘I fancied stretching my legs.’ Stiles said, leaning against the counter.

‘Are you hungry? You told me you didn’t eat lunch.’

‘Yeah, Jackson was being a dick.’ Stiles said before he could stop himself. Derek frowned.

‘How did you see Jackson at lunch?’

‘In the canteen.’ Stiles said.

‘Jackson’s in New York.’ Derek said.

‘I knew that. How come?’

‘Stiles what the hell is going on with you?’ Derek asked.

‘What, nothing I just…’ Stiles was cut off when the phone on the counter rang.

‘Hale.’ Derek snapped into the phone. ‘Again. Fuck sake. Ok, give me ten minutes John. Yes, he’s awake. He looks pale but his temperatures away. Ok. I’ll see you in ten.’ Derek said ending the call. ‘That was your dad. There’s been another body found in the woods.’ Derek said handing Stiles the water and going back upstairs.

‘And?’ Stiles asked following him.

‘Another one Stiles. Your dad was checking on you to make sure you’re ok. Your mom’s going to call over in the morning if I’m not home to check on you. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone.’ Derek said.

‘My mom?’ Stiles asked. He couldn’t believe Derek would do this, say this to him. He went into the bedroom behind Derek to ball him out for what he just said but…

Derek Hale was naked, poking in a dresser. All Stiles could do was stare at the strong thighs and the soft cock nestled in a dark thatch of hair. Stiles blinked when Derek tugged a pair of black boxers up his legs but not before turning and giving Stiles an awesome view of Derek’s butt. He was dressed in minutes in black jeans, boots and a grey t-shirt. He pulled his gun belt over his shoulders before checking the safety on his gun and sliding it into the holster. He clipped his badge onto his belt before turning to Stiles. ‘I’ll call you ok baby.’ Derek said pressing a kiss to Stiles’ lips. ‘Come downstairs with me, get yourself something to eat them come back up to bed.’ Derek took Stiles’ hand.

Derek’s hand was warm and calloused as he led him back to the kitchen where he picked up his phone. He lifted his leather jacket from the back of one of the kitchen chairs and slipped it over his shoulders. Stiles couldn’t help but stare.

‘Stiles!’ Derek said. ‘Are you ok?’

‘I didn’t think they let werewolves in the police.’ Stiles said as Derek lifted his car keys.

‘Yeah well I’m special.’ Derek said fisting Stiles’ t-shirt in his hand and pulling him close to kiss him one last time. ‘Take it easy. Eat something, and then go to bed. No jerking off without me.’ Derek warned playfully. Stiles didn’t think the words Derek and playfully went together in the one sentence but what did he know! ‘You be ok?’ Derek asked his face turning serious.

‘I’ll be fine.’ Stiles said. Derek kissed him one more time. ‘I love you.’ He said turning and heading out the door.

‘Be careful.’ Stiles called out. He heard the engine of a car roar to life then die away. ‘Well that was fucking weird.’ Stiles said collapsing into a chair.

XXX

Stiles made himself a roast beef sandwich and drank a can of soda while he poked around what was supposed to be his house. There was a backpack and a pair of sneakers by the door. The backpack had various books he assumed he used for college. He wondered what he was studying. There was a dogs bowl by the back door, and a leash hanging on the hook. Huh, do I walk Derek? He wondered. The living room had a wall full of photographs and Stiles paused to look. There was one of his graduation with his dad and his mom standing on either side of him. His mom.

She looked fantastic, but there was no way she was at his graduation. Right? His mom died in a car accident when he was eleven. She would never see his graduation.

There were more pictures, he was hugging Jackson and Scott was standing beside them with an arm around Allison and there was one of him giving Lydia piggy back, but he kept going back to the one of his mom. His beautiful mom. And Derek , there were a load of him and Derek, they were hugging and laughing, does Derek laugh? There was one of the two of them and a dog too. It was a dark grey colour wearing a blue collar. Stiles wondered where it was now.

After exploring his new life Stiles went to bed with a big weight on his mind. As he snuggled under the duvet he wondered what was happening in the world, how he was here. Was this some trick of his mind or was his real life, his memories, was that a nightmare. If that was the case then, why couldn’t he remember anything?

XXX

Something heavy was on top of him, Stiles batted at it to try to get it out of his way but it wouldn’t budge. He opened his eyes, it was early. Derek was lying on top of him kissing his neck. It took Stiles a second to figure out what was going on, that this Derek was his…something.

‘Morning. You sleep ok?’ Derek said shifting to get more comfortable. The duvet was a saving barrier between them and Stiles was glad it was hiding his morning wood.

‘Like a baby.’ Stiles said sifting until he was on his back. Derek was still fully dressed. ‘Did you catch a bad guy?’ Stiles asked groping for anything to say.

‘No. Let’s talk about you. Are you hard for me?’ Derek smirked sitting up to straddle Stiles and remove his jacket. He was still wearing his holster and that shouldn’t have turned Stiles on but it did. Derek removed that too, setting his gun on Stiles’ bedside table before tugging his shirt over his head.

‘Uh?’

‘What’s wrong, cat got your tongue?’ Derek asked moving to take his boots and socks off. He stood up, unbuckled his jeans and shoved them to the floor with his boxers. His cock was jutting out between his legs. ‘Fuck I couldn’t get you out of my head this morning. There were piles of paperwork in front of my nose and all I could think about was you in our bed. Asleep but getting hard the way you always do.’ He said lifting the duvet and crawling over Stiles to tug his t-shirt off. His pants were halfway off and before he knew what was happening Derek’s mouth was wrapped around his prick.

Stiles had never had a blowjob before. Derek knew exactly what to do and where to touch him and Stiles fisted his hands in Derek’s hair to keep him there, to keep him doing what he was doing because he was fucked if he was letting Derek away now. Derek’s hands were holding his hips tight to the mattress as his tongue worked the underside of Stiles’ cock, catching that sensitive part under the head where Stiles loved to press his thumb when he jerked himself in the shower.

Then Derek’s fingers were trailing over his balls, and touching that sensitive patch below them before an already wet finger slipped easily into his ass and Stiles wondered was this it, was this how he was going to lose his virginity. Derek added a second finger, scissoring them and curling them and Stiles didn’t have time to warn Derek before he was coming, his spunk shooting into Derek’s mouth.

‘Fuck.’ Stiles hissed as his cock slipped out of Derek’s mouth. ‘I thought Laura said no sex.’

‘She just wants to give me blue balls.’ Derek muttered kissing his way up Stiles’ chest, catching a nipple between his teeth. Stiles could feel Derek’s hard cock slapping against his thigh, and he knew he was supposed to do something to relieve it, but he wasn’t sure what.

‘Do you want to-’

‘No.’ Derek cut him off. ‘Well, I do actually I really fucking do but your mom’s making us pancakes downstairs and I was just sent to wake you.’ Derek said kissing Stiles on the lips. Stiles wrapped his hand around Derek’s cock, and he figured this couldn’t be hard because he jerked himself off all the time. He used the moisture from the tip to coat Derek before he started a gentle rhythm, twisting his hand on the head. ‘Fuck do it harder.’ Derek said breathing into Stiles neck. Stiles complied working his hand around Derek’s dick as he jerked his wrist.

Derek grunted and came, shooting his spunk all over Stiles’ hand and belly while his teeth held the skink where Stiles neck joined his shoulder, sucking a bruise. Stiles had never tasted anyone else’s spunk before but he was curious so he brought his fingers to his lips to taste. Derek shimmied back down the bed to clean the mess off Stiles’ belly. ‘I’m gonna have a quick shower.’ Derek said moving back to kiss Stiles on the mouth. ‘Come with me.’ He said.

Something about the way Derek asked made Stiles not want to refuse. He followed Derek naked to the en-suite and waited while he fixed the water to the right temperature. They washed themselves quickly in companionable silence. Stiles liked this. Liked their relationship. When they finished washing Derek pulled Stiles close to him.

‘You make it worth it. You make the job worth it. I couldn’t do nights like last night without coming home to you.’ Derek said, kissing Stiles again before shutting the water off and getting out. They dried off and Stiles opened one of the dresser drawers found a pair of jeans and a Spiderman t-shirt.

Derek was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white V-neck t-shirt. Stiles took a moment to appreciate the sight of Derek in something other than black. Derek reached out a hand with a black hoodie that had Beacon Hills Police stamped across the front. ‘Put this on.’

‘Isn’t that yours?’

‘You know it is.’ Derek said with a smile, kissing Stiles. ‘Let’s go your mom will kill me.’

Lena Stilinski was in the kitchen like she’d been there a thousand times before. She knew her way around it better than Stiles did. His dad was sitting at the counter looking through papers. Derek went to stand beside him accepting the cup of coffee Lena gave him thanking her with a peck on the cheek. She turned then and gave Stiles that million watt smile that he hadn’t seen in years.

‘Mom you look so good.’ He said fighting back tears as he wrapped his arms around her. Derek and his dad looked up from what they were doing to watch Stiles hug his mom with matching smiles.

‘Hey what’s brought all this on? Are you still unwell?’ she asked pulling back and touching her knuckles to his forehead.

‘I’m just so happy to see you.’ Stiles said trying to fight back tears.

‘I’m happy to see you too. Are you sure you’re ok? You were an awful long time upstairs.’ Lena said, eyes widening when Stiles blushed. ‘Derek!’ she scolded.

‘What?’ Derek asked trying, and failing to look innocent.

‘He’s not well.’ Lena scolded.

‘He looks good to me.’ John Stilinski said.

‘Oh my god can we not talk about this!’ Stiles blushed as Derek wrapped his arms around him from behind and pressed a kiss to his neck. Derek walked them forward to the counter where his father sat looking over documents and crime scene photographs. Stiles stared in awe at the images. He had seen them before, well not these exact pictures, but he had seen a crime scene like this. This was the way he and Scott had found Laura Hale. The girl in the photos was thankfully not Laura Hale.

‘You two.’ The sheriff scoffed shaking his head but not removing the pictures.

‘I need a cuddle before work sheriff.’ Derek teased. ‘I can’t help it if Stiles spots a few crime scene pictures in the process.’

Stiles decided there and then that he liked Derek. Derek was a good boyfriend who offered cuddles freely and let Stiles see photographs he shouldn’t be allowed to see. And read case notes. And gave blowjobs, thus leading to orgasms.

‘And it does his criminology studies no harm.’ Derek pointed out. John grunted but didn’t say anything else. He was more interested in the plate of food that was set down beside him. Lena kissed John on the cheek and turned to lift another plate for Derek.

‘I’ll get yours in a minute.’ She said winking at Stiles. Stiles grinned back at her as Derek moved to sit on the stool beside them and tuck into his food.

‘This is good. Best pancakes ever.’ Derek said with his mouth full. ‘Here.’ He said offering Stiles a bite. Stiles took the syrup drenched forkful of pancake. He was in heaven. His mom’s pancakes were the best ever.

‘So…what’s going on?’ He asked shoving his thumb at the pictures.

‘Wild animal some think.’ John said. ‘Derek has a different theory.’

‘And that is?’

‘Serial killer. Same M.O on all the victims.’ Derek said taking a sip of coffee. ‘This is his third.’

‘Boy’s! No business at the table.’ Lena scolded as she flipped more pancakes.

‘Yes boss.’ John said. Both men laughed and Stiles beamed to see his dad so happy.

Derek and the Sheriff finished their food and were getting ready to leave when the front door opened and a voice Stiles had never heard called ‘it only me.’

‘We’re in the kitchen honey.’ Lena called back. A woman appeared below the archway with a big smile on her face.

‘Stiles how are you?’ She asked. ‘You look fine. Are you eating?’

‘Yes.’ Stiles said hoping someone would clue him into who this was.

‘Good.’ She said.

‘You want coffee Laura, some food?’ Lena asked.

Laura. This was Laura Hale.

‘Just coffee. I’m on a strict diet. I need to lose three pounds by next weekend if I’m to fit into this dress.’

‘What dress?’ Stiles asked as Derek frowned and patted his pockets.

‘My wedding dress doofus.’ She said with a smile kissing his cheek.

‘Right. I forgot. Must be the flu you know.’ Stiles said making crazy hands.

‘I took your car last night. Sorry I was almost out of gas and I didn’t want to stop on the way to the scene. I’ll fill yours up next time ok baby.’ Derek said handing Stiles car keys. Stiles frowned. Derek hated his jeep. He looked at the keys Derek gave him. They said Camaro.

‘Isn’t this yours?’ Stiles asked handing the key back to Derek. The sheriff was kissing Lena goodbye.

‘Nope. Pretty sure it’s yours.’ Derek said leaning forward to kiss Stiles on the lips. ‘See you later. I’ll call you. Don’t do too much I don’t want you fainting on your mom ok.’

‘Ok.’ Stiles agreed. ‘Be careful.’ Stiles called out to Derek’s leather clad back. Derek turned around in the hallway and winked, walking backwards a few steps before turning around and following Stiles’ dad outside.

Fuck Stiles was in love.

XXX

‘He’s such a sop.’ Laura said as Derek closed the door behind him. ‘Jackson is too I suppose.’

‘Jackson?’ Stiles asked.

‘Jackson Whittemore. My future husband.’

‘Right. Jackson, sorry, I’m, my head you know…’ The two women were looking at him with concern.

‘Right, that’s it, spill.’ Lena said. ‘He’s away now. You can tell us.’

‘Tell you what?’ Stiles asked.

‘Anything. You can tell us anything. We won’t tell him.’ Stiles assumed they were talking about Derek.

‘I don’t have anything to tell.’

‘Is it about the surrogacy thing again?’ Lena asked.

‘Surrogacy? What no we’re fine.’ Stiles said. Was he planning on becoming a parent?

‘Because Derek’s right. Wait until you’ve finished college.’ Lena said gently.

‘I intend to.’ Stiles said. The two women didn’t look convinced. Lena finally set Stiles’ food down.

The two women looked at each other again and Lena shifted uncomfortably. ‘What?’ Stiles asked.

‘Has Derek been ok? You too are ok, I mean after the whole Lydia Allison thing.’

‘What thing?’ Stiles asked. He hated feeling like he was in the dark. These two women knew more about his life than he did.

‘Yes, remember last Christmas at my party when you and Lydia got carried away and Derek caught you two on sucking the face off each other outside in the yard.’ Laura said. ‘You know, you two argued, he punched you, he spent the night with Allison, and you spent the night here with a split lip.’

‘How could I forget that?’ Stiles asked. So their relationship wasn’t perfect.

‘I know you would want to. I thought it was the end of our golden couple. Jackson was really upset. Hell we all were.’ Laura said.

‘Because of the Lydia thing?’

‘Because Derek punched you.’ Lena said pouring herself a cup of coffee and finally sitting down.

‘Oh yeah. That.’ In another world Jackson would piddle his pants in excitement over Stiles getting a punch in the mouth. ‘So Derek and Allison?’

‘Water under the bridge. You told me yourself after that holiday he took you on to make up for everything that you were perfect. It’s just, you’re not yourself today and we’re worried. I know Derek enjoys casting my past misdemeanours up in arguments so…’ Laura said.

‘I’m fine. Just head fuzz going on.’ Stiles said. ‘So how did Scott feel about Allison and Derek?’

‘I don’t think he gave a damn. He never could stand the sight of Allison so it didn’t bother him.’

Scott hated Allison. What kind of twisted universe was this?

‘Well I have to go to work.’ Laura said pushing away from the counter she was leaning against. She kissed Stiles on the cheek as she passed. ‘If you need me call me, and if that brother of mine is a jerk to you…’

‘He’s not.’ Stiles defended Derek immediately. Derek took care of him, loved him, Stiles could tell. He couldn’t believe that he almost blew this awesome thing for just a snog with Lydia. He had to admit though he was a bit gutted he couldn’t remember that kiss. Lydia was, after all, his ultimate fantasy.

‘Looks like it’s just you and me.’ Lena said as the door closed, snapping Stiles out of his daydream.

‘I don’t have a problem with that.’ Stiles grinned.

XXX

Stiles drove his mom to the supermarket in his Camaro. Apparently Derek gave it to him last year sometime. Stiles found about two hundred dollars in his wallet (give or take) and almost fell over. He rarely had twenty dollars. There were three plastic cards too. When he popped them into the machine he somehow knew the pin numbers, and after checking all three balances he felt like he needed to lie down. He was so going on eBay later looking for some awesome Star Wars shit.

It was raining when Derek came home. Lena had just left to go to her own house. They had spent all day together as well, Stiles watching as his mom cooked a pasta bake for dinner, before taking half home with her for the Sheriff. She also baked an apple pie and cookies.

‘Guess who I brought home with me.’ Derek called from the hallway. Stiles was sprawled on the couch watching television.

‘Yoda.’ Stiles called before he had a lapful of dog licking and kissing him.

‘Dude.’ Derek said.

‘What?’ Stiles asked.

‘The dog. Dude.’ Stiles looked back to the dog wagging his tail at Stiles, the bone shaped tag read Dude. Then he noticed that Dude was a girl. Huh.

‘She was doing Danny’s head in.’ Derek said reaching forward to scratch the dog’s ears and kiss Stiles upside down. He pulled away, still bent over. ‘We going out for dinner or staying in.’

Stiles laughed at Derek. ‘You’re a dork.’ He said pushing his boyfriend away. ‘Mom cooked.’

‘Yum. We’re staying in. I’ll take you out tomorrow.’ Derek said. ‘Did you two just hang out all day?’ He asked going into the kitchen. Dude followed him.

‘Yeah.’ Stiles said standing to follow Derek. Derek pulled him into a kiss again when he padded through the door. ‘So uh, why was Dude with Danny?’

‘When you fainted the other day I called him and he came over to collet her for me. Just to give you some time to get yourself back together.’ Derek said, pausing to kiss Stiles slowly, pressing him against the refrigerator. ‘How long will it take for dinner to be ready?’ Derek asked.

‘I’m going to throw a salad together. Foods in the oven keeping warm.’ Stiles said. ‘How was work?’

‘Gah. I hate serial killers.’ Derek snarled slumping onto a stool at the breakfast bar as he watched Stiles cook. ‘It’s so weird though. I mean whoever it is they’re carving all these weird symbols into the dead victim’s skin. All the women look kind of the same but I don’t think it’s a male murderer.’

‘Why not?’ Stiles asked dishing out the pasta.

‘I don’t know. It’s maybe the fact that they’re hate killings. It looks to me like the killer believes these women have done her or him some wrong.’ Derek said frowning at his food. ‘And there’s something else.’

‘What?’ Stiles asked setting the plates down.

‘All the victims’ kind of look like all my exes.’ Derek said.

‘What do you mean?’

‘All the dead women. I’ve dated women who look like them.’

‘Huh.’ Stiles said sitting beside Derek.

‘But I love you. So much.’ Derek said kissing Stiles on the neck before tucking into his food. ‘I’m going to show you how much very soon.’ Derek promised.

 

XXX

Stiles looked down at Derek on his back in the middle of the bed as he rose and fell on his boyfriends cock. It felt amazing to have Derek inside him. Derek’s warm hands were everywhere, on his hips, his thighs, pulling him close so they could kiss. Stiles had never felt so good, Derek was so gentle with him, treating him as if he were about to shatter. ‘So beautiful.’ Derek muttered. Flipping them so Stiles was on his back. Derek was strong and it made Stiles feel safe in this little world. Made him feel loved. Derek pulled Stiles’ leg around his hip as he rolled into Stiles. Stiles came hard, Derek following just behind, kissing and gasping.

Later as Stiles lay and listened to Derek snore behind him, a heavy arm draped over his waist Stiles realised this was perfect. He never wanted it to end.

XXX

Derek came home at lunchtime for sex and food and Stiles found himself face down on the bed with his boyfriend plastered to his back trying desperately to suck air into his lungs. ‘Shouldn’t you be in work? Do you even have time for this?’ Stiles asked his fingers gripping the headboard as Derek fucked him hard, his heavy balls slapping against Stiles’ ass before Derek grunted and shot his load tugging Stiles’ cock as he fucked him. Stiles came moments later, his cum dribbling through Derek’s fingers.

Derek collapsed on top of Stiles and Stiles’ arms gave out. His face was crushed into the pillow, and Derek was heavy. But he was comfortable. He didn’t want to move.

‘I always have time for you. I promised you I would never let us drift apart again.’ Derek said kissing down Stiles spine. ‘We’re going out tonight. You got any special requests or demands?’

‘Nope.’ Stiles said as Derek sat up and pushed his thumbs into Stiles neck. ‘Feels so good.’ He moaned as Derek massaged his shoulders.

‘You should be doing this for me. I’m the hard working one.’ Derek teased. ‘I do have to go to work though. Think about what you want to do tonight. Scott and Jackson will be back from New York tomorrow so I’m sure we’ll be caught up in wedding fever for the next few days.’

‘Yeah.’ Stiles said turning to watch Derek get dressed for the second time that day. ‘Want me to make you a sandwich before you go?’

‘You are the most awesome boyfriend ever.’ Derek said kissing Stiles. ‘It’ll be us in a few years.’ Derek said as he buttoned his jeans.

‘What will?’ Stiles asked pulling a pair of joggers on.

‘Getting married.’ Derek said with a smile. ‘Having babies. Your mom can’t wait to babysit. I can’t wait to be a daddy.’ Derek wiggled his eyebrows. ‘You’re gonna be a great mommy.’

‘Jerk.’ Stiles said shoving Derek as he walked past him. Stiles trotted down the stairs but something caught his eye through the glass of the living room window. It looked like a girl, flicking in and out of his vision. He peered out the window until she disappeared. Strange.

‘Where’s my food.’ Derek asked. Stiles tore his eyes away from the window and headed to the kitchen to feed his hungry boyfriend.

XXX

 

They ate dinner with Stiles parents on Thursday night which was apparently a weekly thing. He cooked on Mondays. His mom played with his hair, making it into silly styles and hugged him when he helped with the dishes while Derek and his dad talked about their case at work.

‘You two, what have I said about talking shop at the table.’ Lena scolded.

‘Sorry.’ John said looking sheepish. Stiles laughed and rubbed Derek’s shoulders.

‘We better go.’ Derek said standing up and pulling Stiles into his side. ‘I’m sorry to love you and leave you so soon after dinner but Dude will be looking for her walk and Jackson and Scott will be home tomorrow night.’

‘Early start and by the looks of it a late night.’ John agreed. ‘We’re on the shooting range tomorrow if all goes well.’ Stiles knew he meant if nothing else happened. Only it did.

They were in the car on the way home when Derek’s cell buzzed. Stiles listened to him talk for a few moments. ‘The crime scene is close by. Do you mind?’ Derek asked.

‘Of course not.’ Stiles said grinning. Derek laughed at his reaction as they turned and made their way to where the body was. Derek parked beside a police vehicle with flashing lights.

‘Wait here.’ Derek said kissing Stiles on the lips before getting out. Stiles strained his neck to see what was happening. Derek walked towards a body covered by a black sheet. When he was shown the body however he paled instantly and turned around, throwing up his dinner. Stiles watched as Derek talked to someone for a few minutes before coming back to the car and slumping into the driver seat.

‘What’s wrong?’ Stiles asked taking Derek’s hand. Derek just closed his eyes and shook his head.

It was a long time before Derek answered. ‘The body, it was male this time.’ Derek said.

‘And?’ Stiles probed.

‘And it looked like you.’ Derek said gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. ‘I mean a lot like you.’

XXX

Derek and Stiles sat at their kitchen table that night making a list of people who would want to hurt Derek. Stiles was actually useless because he couldn’t remember anything past the last few days. He did know one name though that wasn’t on the list.

‘What about Kate Argent?’

Derek’s head whipped around to look at Stiles. ‘How do you know about Kate? I never told you?’

‘Yeah you did.’ Stiles said, biting his lip. ‘Um, you were drunk.’ Stiles tried. He sounded unsure and hopefully that would work to his advantage.

‘Are you sure?’ Derek asked. Stiles just nodded quickly. Derek turned back to the page. ‘That would make more sense than any of these guys I’ve previously convicted. But I can’t interview her, conflict of interest. I’ll have to call your dad.’ Derek said standing up. He stretched his arms out to the sides, splaying his fingers. Stiles watched fascinated as his fingers grew and changed, nails elongating viciously.

‘Show off.’ Stiles teased. Derek smiled at him and relaxed, putting the wolf to bed. ‘Come to bed?’ Stiles asked.

‘I thought you’d never beg.’

‘I wasn’t begging.’ Stiles pointed out.

‘You will be.’ Derek promised grabbing Stiles and hauling him upstairs.

As Derek curled around Stiles back that night dozing off Stiles couldn’t contain his excitement at the thought of seeing his best friend in the morning.

XXX

Scott and Jackson were best friends, had been for years since before they were made co captains of the lacrosse team. Stiles kind of hung out with them sometimes, at least that’s the idea he got from their stories as they sat around sipping beer in Stiles’ living room. Scott and Jackson had gone to the Beacon Hills pack alpha Peter Hale one day and asked for the bite. And that was their story.

Stiles wondered who his best friend was because Stiles had tried to shove Scott on the shoulder a few times only to be glared at much the way Jackson used to do. Scott was going to be Jackson’s best man at the wedding whilst Derek and Stiles were acting as groomsmen. Stiles wasn’t too bothered by the wedding, he figured he was included because he was going to be the brides brother in law at some point.

He managed to finally corner Scott in the kitchen later. ‘Dude this is so fucked up.’ Stiles said. Scott just stared at him. ‘I mean Derek Hale’s my boyfriend and I have a dog and I keep seeing this flickering image of a girl.’ Stiles said relieved to get it off his chest. ‘And my mom’s alive.’

‘Why wouldn’t she be? Look we may be hanging out because of this wedding but don’t think we’ll be buddies after. You’re still a douchebag.’ Scott said cruelly pushing past Stiles to go back to the living room. Stiles watched him go. Apparently they really weren’t friends.

That hurt the most. Scott’s rejection. Sure his mom was alive and Derek was an awesome boyfriend, who took really good care of him, and there was the murder mystery going on and what really was in Derek’s past with Kate Argent? All of that stuff, it didn’t matter. Not if his best friend wasn’t his friend. Not if Scott was some jock who could care less about him.

Stiles had to do something. He had to go back to that warehouse and investigate. He knew now that something wasn’t right. He tugged one of Derek’s jackets on as he headed out the door and slipped his hand into his pocket, fingers wrapping around a small pen knife.

XXX

‘What are you doing here?’ His mom asked. Stiles jerked. Why was his mom in this warehouse?

‘Mom.’

‘Don’t do it.’ She said. Stiles looked back at the knife in his hand and slipped it into his pocket, flipping it open and thumbing the blade.

‘I have to. This isn’t real.’ Stiles said. He could see them now, there was a girl hanging here in this warehouse, beside Stiles himself, but every time he tried to touch his body his hand went right though it like he was a ghost.

He looked ghastly, he was pale and sick looking, and his eyes would occasionally open, he would mouth words before his head lolled back on his shoulders and he would drift away from consciousness. This wasn’t real, that person hanging there, that was the real Stiles.

‘But we’re happy. You have me. And Derek.’

‘But Dad’s all alone back home.’

‘I’m right here son.’ The sheriff said putting his arm around his wife. ‘See how happy I am, how happy we are. Laura Hale’s alive. You and Derek will be getting married in a few years, and then you’ll have that baby. He’s already talking to me about the wedding.’

‘Oh Stiles please don’t do this. Stay with me.’ His mom said.

‘I can’t lose you. I need you.’ Derek said. Stiles turned to look at him. ‘I love you. You make me happy. Don’t I look happy?’

‘Yes but…’

‘Stiles. I need you. I want you. You’ll live a long happy life here. With us. Please, don’t leave us.’

‘I…I love you all.’ Stiles said tears in his eyes.

‘No. Please don’t.’ Derek said stepping forward and reaching a hand out.

‘Stiles.’ His mom cried.

‘Bye guys.’ Stiles said doing the only thing he could think of. He pulled the knife out of Derek’s jacket pocket, flipping it open and pushing it into his belly.

Everything went black.

XXX

‘You fucking idiot Stilinski. You’re a liability.’ Derek snarled in his face. Stiles blinked, sitting on his butt in the middle of the factory. He felt weak, Derek swayed in front of his face.

‘Stand still.’ Stiles muttered reaching out to touch his boyfriend. Derek hauled him to his feet and Stiles could hear Scott’s voice in the background telling Derek to be careful. There was a dead woman in the middle of the room and Stiles frowned because she had weird bleeding tattoos. He wanted to ask what was going on but right now he wanted to go home with Derek. And have his mom cook him dinner. And snooze a while on the sofa with Dude.

Except that he couldn’t because he had fought them and he had left them. In the end he had chosen to come back here to his pack. To his dad. He couldn’t let his dad be alone.

‘I swear I’m really considering turfing you out of the pack.’ Derek said. He was rough as he dropped Stiles beside the wheel of the Camaro and squatted down to check Stiles’ body for injuries.

‘Derek.’ Stiles said. He could feel a pain in his chest. He just wanted to be wrapped in strong arms. Why wouldn’t Derek understand and just hug him already.

‘You can’t keep doing this.’ Derek went on. ‘It’s embarrassing. If I can’t control the humans, the omegas, in the pack how am I supposed to influence wolves and betas? What were you thinking taking off to an abandoned warehouse?’

‘It was a date. We were going to have a picnic.’

‘Are you fucking twelve? Is your head soft?’ Derek said. ‘Who goes to an old warehouse for a picnic?’ He seemed satisfied Stiles had no lasting damage. He hauled Stiles to his feet none too gently and shoved him in the passenger side of the Camaro. ‘Now I’ll have to talk to your fucking dad and you know how much I hate that.’ Derek said getting in and slamming the door. Scott and Jackson were in the back.

Stiles drifted in and out of consciousness. He jolted awake when they pulled up at his house. The house he lived in with his dad. ‘Are you putting me out of the pack?’ Stiles words were slightly slurred.

‘I think I am. Stiles I can’t keep looking after you like this. I don’t have the time keep saving your life; you were just a human in my pack. If the rest of my pack wants to do it fine but I’m finished with you.’ Derek said hauling him out and taking him to the front door.

There was a flurry of activity, while Derek tried to explain what happened Stiles was taken to bed and shoved on top of the duvet. People were in his room poking him and arguing and he just wanted them to go away. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing.

When they finally closed the door after he pretended to be asleep he opened his eyes and stared at the wall. His chest ached for the loss of his mom and his boyfriend and the wonderful dog he had. He even ached for Laura. He could feel the tears burning his eyes as he fought them down. He was fighting a losing battle.

Stiles cried for the life he could have had until he fell asleep.

A few days later when he felt up to it Stiles drove over to Derek's old burnt out house. Derek was out so Stiles took a seat on the porch steps to wait. After an hour or so the black Camaro pulled to a stop beside Stiles’ jeep. When Derek got out of his car Stiles stood up and wiped sweaty palms on his jeans.

‘What was that thing?’

‘It’s called Djinn. A Genie. I’ve unfortunately come across a few in my time. The last one was just after I became Alpha. Remember I went away for a few days to sort a few problems out that Laura and I had left behind in New York? Well, I met one there and a friend of mine had to help me out. They touch you and give you your ultimate fantasy, what you really want for the rest of your life. They drain and drink your blood, takes about a week to do it, a week to die. You fought it. Like I did.’

‘How long was I missing for?’

‘A day.’ Derek said. Stiles nodded and scuffed his shoe against the wood of Derek’s porch.

‘Why were you so mean to me when you found me?’

‘I thought the worst. I thought we’d lost you. That I’d lost you.’

'I need to tell you something.' Stiles said ignoring the little spark of hope left behind by Derek’s words. ‘And I know you may not want to hear it but I don’t care, because right now I’m standing here with nothing. I’ve got nothing left to lose anymore because I lost everything already. Sure I’ve got my dad back, and Scott, but there’s something else. There’s someone else.’ Stiles said licking his lips and waiting for a response from Derek.

‘I’ll offer you a deal.’ Derek said pushing his hands into his pockets. ‘You behave yourself, become an exemplary member of the pack, don’t cause me any more problems than I already have, and I’ll tell you all I know about the Djinn.’

‘Do I get to tell you what I want to tell you?’ Stiles’ voice was quiet. He sounded like a child even to his own ears.

‘I already know. Because that was my fantasy too.’

**Author's Note:**

> I love this universe, and I was gutted to only have such a short time with it. I hope you understand my reasons for having Stiles and Derek do what they do here. So yeah, so many unanswered questions, so much angst. Please don’t hate me.


End file.
